A flat work surface is needed for writing on plans at a work site. A table or saw horses and board may be set up at a work site to write on drawings but the table or saw horses and board are inconvenient and require valuable cargo space when transported to a work site.
Truck tailgates are of an appropriate height and offer good stability but do not provide flat surfaces to write on due to the reinforcing ribs on the inner surface of the tailgate. A board may be placed on a tailgate to provide a writing surface but it is difficult to secure a board to a tailgate without damaging the tailgate.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.